Wait What?
by eleanorkathryn
Summary: Jade and Tori are forced into a "relationship" for one of Sizowitz's crazy assignments...But what secrets will the girls uncover about each other? My first attempt at fanfic so your reviews are happily welcome :)
1. The Beginning

Jori Fanfic

CHAPTER 1:  
**Jades POV -**  
Everyone seems to think I am leading some secret double life because I don't hang out with my friends as much as I used to. And, of course, Beck is under the impression I'm cheating on him… In a way he's right, my heart belongs to someone else. My little brother Ethan. My six year old brown haired green eyed monster. He was put into my care 8 months ago when our parents died in a car accident in Prague.

I haven't introduced my friends to Ethan because I believe that no one has a constant role in an others life, people come and go as they please and I will not allow my brother to feel that loss any more than he has done this past year!

Every day after school I'd drive 15 minutes to our apartment that the Parents left us in their will (Fully paid for!) and have a quick tidy up before I'd leave for Ethan's school across the street. I sometimes interact with the other moms and exchange pleasantries with the ladies in the office who sometimes babysit for me and then I'd head off towards the schools music room where I always find him practising the newest song I'd taught him on either piano or guitar. Ethan is a complete natural when it comes to the arts, I really feel like in a few years he'll give me a run for my money but of course he was taught by the best so who am I to complain…

Nobody in my circle of life is aware of my situation… I don't see why I have to tell anyone when we are doing just fine on our own… but even I have to admit, one day I'm going to have to trust someone.

**~Monday afternoon in Sikowitz's class~**

"Jade! Tori! Beck! Up on stage please." I heard Sikowitz yell but I can't point out where his voice came from, and guessing by the confused looks of the rest of the class I'm not the only one…  
"If this is some weird exercise where Vega and Beckett kiss I'm going to stab you with my dullest scissors…" I threaten.  
"No Jade, there's no need to get all stabby stabby with me… I just wanted to congratulate the three of you on becoming the leads in my latest play." He explains abit winded after falling out of a hole in the ceiling.  
"WAIT WHAT?!" What is that crazy man saying and why does Beck look jealous?  
"yay" I hear a sarcastic Vega at the front, maybe she really has given up on being my friend, I don't know how I feel about that, hm...  
"There is just one catch, my fine furry friends …. Tori and Jade still don't get along, therefore you have until TWO MONTHS TODAY to believably get along… You ladies are going to move in together and spend every hour together or in a close proximity and finally you are going to act like a couple BELIVABLY. JADE: you must not cause any bodily harm to Tori if it is meant in a negative way *Why is he giving me an indescribable smirk?* and you mustn't be caught on a date with anyone else! TORI: again, you mustn't be caught on a date with anyone else and if I find either of you have I will issue you both an F for the semester! BECK: you get along with both these hooligans so I want you to help them as their friend to make their new relationship work… Class dismissed!"

I am speechless.

Tori is whisper arguing with Andre about God knows what… Cat and Robbie are drawing cats on Cats notepad and Beck is trying to calm me down which is annoying me more than the project…. I am calm about the project. I get an excuse to work very close to Vega and away from my clingy horny boyfriend. Not many people know this about me, but I am gay. A full blown, in the closet lesbian and the only reason I'm with Beck (little to his knowledge) is because I believed dating the hottest guy in school would straighten me out (every pun intended).

**Tori's POV –**

I cannot believe what Sikowitz just dropped on me! I have to be in a believable relationship with Jade within two months or I fail… that's not a possible task! Don't get me wrong I'd still love to be her friend but I gave up trying months ago. Why should I waste my time on someone who never appreciated my help or support?

After Sikowitz announces his news and leaves, Andre decides it would be a fabulous time to lecture me about telling Jade I'm in love with her. Is he on the same planet as me? It isn't exactly a secret Jade is crazy for Beck however it is a secret that I'm gay… or at least I think I am, I am defiantly bi – I guess for most people that's a stepping stone until they figure out what's what with their hormones.

The only people who know about my sexuality are my parents and Trina, and Cat and Andre. My parents are 100% supportive and are happy that there's less chance of me becoming a teen mom (they worry enough about Trina in that department). Trina was happy that I wouldn't be stealing her "boyfriends"… she said it as if she had about 10. Andre has been super cool with it, insisting that we go out together to pick up chicks – we did that once and I ended up with the girl he secretly had his eye on… I guess we have similar tastes. And Cat, well she isn't as stupid as people think, she isn't stupid at all. She is an amazing kisser. Yes, I had a fling with Kitty Cat when I first started at Hollywood Arts; c'mon she's gorgeous and is more than happy keeping my secret until I am ready.

Anyway, Andre feels this assignment is the perfect opportunity to tell Jade everything…  
"PPSSTT! Muchacha…PPSSTT! Torriii…"  
"Sup Andre?"  
"Tell Jade how you feel then she may break off that thing she calls a relationship and you can get some lady lovin'?"  
"You really hate their relationship don't you?"  
"Well one day they're on, and the next day they're off… what's a dude supposed to do? I can't keep track anymore, at least with you she may not mess you around, surely you aren't that stupid."  
"I'm going to take that compliment? I have to go, tell Jade I'll talk to her in our free period, thanks."

I had to get out of there. I don't know, it just felt like everyone expected me to be all happy and bubbly and immediately run to Jade to talk about it. Yes, people do believe I am THAT pathetic.


	2. Starbucks

**_A/N - I am aware that this story is similar to many others that you may read. It is difficult to come up with an original story but leave me to it and i'll add twists and turns :)_**

**~JADE AND TORIS FREE PERIOD – AT STARBUCKS ACROSS THE STREET~**

**JADES POV -  
**All these thoughts about Tori and the assignment, it never crossed my mind that I have Ethan to consider. Don't think it's because I don't care, it's because I am still getting used to the whole 'looking after a child full time' thing.  
Maybe it won't be so bad telling Tori, I mean Robbie mentioned something last week about Tori volunteering to help out the first grade classes at his school so they'll meet eventually. And contrary to popular belief, I do trust Vega I just don't want people to believe I've gone soft or that I actually care about her.

However I do care, I have been sitting in Starbucks for *checks phone* 8 and ½ minutes waiting for the younger Vega to grace me with her presence. I even bought her her usual Vanilla Latte with a blueberry muffin, now I wouldn't do that for just anyone.

I like having a free period 6th on my timetable for two awesome reasons: 1. it's the longest period (60 minutes) and 2. It's only me and Vega who are free which is my excuse to spend this time with her.

After checking my phone a second time, I look up to the door and see one beautiful Victoria Vega talking to the new waitress… Hold on, did Tori just wink at her? Okay, she is totally flirting and the waitress is reciprocating the flirting. Writing a number on a napkin… Can this new girl get anymore cliché? No… but Vega apparently wants to walk over here smiling like a Cheshire cat and act like that interaction never occurred. No no no no no, I want details.

"Nice of you to join me Vega." I think I said that pretty harshly as she sat down, but that's probably what she expects.  
"Sorry Jade, Andre wanted to talk to me then I got abit um distracted" Tori says glancing over to the waitress who is currently leaning over cleaning a table, giving us both a clear shot at her ass. Tori being too busy staring to notice I am also staring.  
*cough* "So Vega, want to tell me about her or am I going to have to threaten you... hm?" I ask with the trademark West smirk.  
"Um, she is just a girl I knew from my old school and she wanted to catch up is all. I believe a part of this crazy task is to not cheat so I am not going to…" She gets more confident as she spoke, why do I have a feeling she's up to something?  
"Oh yeah the assignment, well Beck has decided to stay out of the way so he doesn't "tempt me to cheat"… His words not mine. You are staying at my apartment because I have no intention of staying under the same roof as Trina for a month and be expected to not kill her!" Yes I am cutting to the chase.  
"HEY! Trina isn't that…. Yeah okay that sounds fair. Jade, won't your parents mind me just staying at your house for a month?"  
"Well Tori… You see the thing is urm I don't know how to say this but my parents passed away um 8 months ago so I live in an apartment they left for us…" Yeah that sums it up, wait I said "us". SHIT! Tori will pick that up.  
"Oh Jade, I am so sorry, why didn't you tell anyone? Wait, us?" Yep, she caught my slip up  
"I told Beck but he thought that since my parents didn't care about me why should I care about them so I never bothered bringing it up with anyone else. But he was wrong… *wipes a runaway tear away* they did care, they called me every night to see how my day was and apologised profusely for never being around and if I really needed them they'd be on the next plane home. And 'us' is me and my younger brother, Ethan…" damn it why does talking to Tori always bring out the emotions in me?!  
"Wow, Jade, I never knew how strong you are! *gently grabs Jades hand and doesn't let go* I don't mean to sound insensitive but that explains a lot about your behaviour and life over the past year or so."

**TORIS POV – **

When I got to Starbucks fully aware of the time, I ran into my ex-girlfriend Courtney. I was really shocked but happy I guess, we ended on good terms and she still keeps in touch from time to time but she recently got a new number and I left my cell in Andres locker so she had to write the number on a napkin… I feel classy ;). I see Jade staring so I feel it necessary to say my goodbye and join her…she is looking at me but she looks like she's in deep thought. Should I interrupt? I think I should…

After her little emotional statement I can't believe Jade has been through that and Beck didn't have the decency to comfort his girlfriend… What a jackass! But I can believe Jade felt it necessary to not tell anyone else, we couldn't comfort her… we wouldn't know how. But Ethan West, why does that ring a bell?

During this argument in my head, I forgot I was still holding Jades hand on the table; I'm surprised she hasn't cut it off with a pair of scissors. I better move it. With that movement, Jade looks up, slightly saddened of the loss of contact.

A couple of minutes of silence goes by and then Jade begins again.  
"What do you mean by that Tori?" She's looking at me with a mixture of curiosity and something I can't quite explain  
"What I meant is that you have been distant, we never see you on weekends and a couple of months ago Beck was in a funk because he wasn't getting any off you…" why did I say that so bluntly, greeaaattt….  
"WAIT BECK WAS WHAT!? HE KNEW I WHY I WASN'T GIVING HIM ANY. And frankly he didn't deserve it." She's getting angry, swell.  
"Im sorry Jade I shouldn't have said anything, just forget I said anything, he's seemed tonnes happier lately I'm presuming you're putting out again…"  
"That's the problem Tori, I haven't. The last time we, yano was after our fake date. I went over to Becks after dropping you off and I guess I had fun with you and I was happy. I mean I was smiling and I hadn't done that in a looong time and he just took advantage of that I guess." I can see Jades brain processing everything she just said, I don't think she actually meant to say half of it out loud.  
"Jade, our fake date was 3 months ago nearly, do you think he could be?" I can't say it, she'll kill me.  
"Could be WHAT Vega? Spit it out, don't be shy!" Yep, I'm going to die.  
"Cheating on you?" Why do I have a feeling that's my final spoken sentence, she looks pissed.  
"I know he is, I found some frilly yellow panties in his boxer drawer… and believe me I don't like bright underwear so I know they weren't mine. And last week there were another pair with them. Its over between us and it has been for so long, I'm just afraid to be alone Tori."

After about 15 minutes of silence, I realised both our cups were empty so I go over to Courtney for refills, and being the top ex she is, gave me them for free after overhearing some of our intense conversation. When I sat down Jade began smiling which I know is never a good sign for me.

"I think I need to dump Beck." She's still smiling?  
"Wait, what?!"  
"I was thinking then when you were flirting with miss fake boobs. I know he's cheating and that as much as that's hurting me I've known we were over for months, we are just pretending and I still love him as I probably always will but I'm not in love with him, wow how original is that? Anyway, he's probably thinking the same thing as me and he probably knows I like someone else…" Okay, she didn't mean to say that last sentence aloud  
"Who?! Jade c'mon you can't leave a girl with half the information, you know I won't tell anyone?"  
"Let's just say she is my version of perfection…" she whispers. I'm shocked! *Jade leans over to close my mouth*  
"C'mon Vega, last period starts in 5!" Jade so casually gets up to get a final refill for us both while I stay in the booth frozen to the seat.  
"WAIT WHAT… SHE!"

JADES GAY?


	3. First Evening

Jori Fanfic

CHAPTER 3:  
Jade's POV –

~AFTER SCHOOL IN HER APARTMENT~

Well I thought that little interaction with Vega went pretty well considering… I have 15 minutes before I need to set off to pick Ethan up so I think I'll get my script writing homework started. I think it may be a good idea to tell Tori I'm picking her up in half an hour.

_Jade - Hey Vega, you better have a suitcase packed and ready in half an hour!  
Tori - Wow Jade, thanks for the preparation time…  
Jade - Well I forgot. Just be ready or ill leave your ass and you can walk.  
I really need to start being nicer to her since she's my girlfriend for the next month…  
Tori - You'll be happy to know I packed most things when I came home so just text me when you're on your way :D  
Jade - K._

She isn't aware that Ethan will be with me, but who cares he is a well behaved 6 year old and as long as she doesn't be mean to him he won't be mean to her, simple.

~ETHANS SCHOOL~

"Hey Miss Carter, how was he today?"  
"He is such a bright kid, how did he learn to play piano, it was definitely above first grade standard!?" I like it when she compliments Ethan, he loves school especially English and Music.  
"Oh um I teach him, I go to Hollywood Arts and he always wants to learn new songs so I show him and sit with him until he knows the basics" I can feel myself blushing, Jade West doesn't blush.  
"JADEEYYY!" I knew I heard little feet running down the hall.  
"Hey little monster, you ready to go for a drive? Yeah!" He's shaking his head like a crazy bobble head toy, god knows what sweets he snuck into school today.  
"Okay well say goodbye to Miss Carter…*Jade and Ethan both wave* Bye Lindsey".  
And we're off to Tori's.

~Tori's POV –

It's not like Jade to be late… I better not mention it she'll probably shave my head in my sleep.

_Jade - On r wai Toree  
Well I always thought Jade was good at spelling?  
Tori - Okay Jade I'm waiting…  
Yeah, I'll make her feel bad for once.  
Jade - This isent Jadey silly, I is Ethan :)  
Ethan?  
Tori - Jades little brother?  
Jade - Yeeeee Jaddeeeys lickle monster_  
Okay if he sounds this cute over text how adorable is he in reality?

*BEEP BEEP* Well here goes the next two months of my life.

"HEY MOM JADES HERE LOVE YOU BYE!" I think I got that all out in one breath. Yes I want to get out of that house ASAP, Mom has decided to tell us she's going away to London for 6 months… I'm glad she's going, more time to have a peaceful living environment. Yeah she accepts me being gay or curious but I can't leave the house without 20 questions about who I'm meeting and where we're going so telling her I'd be living at Jades for two months turned my afternoon into an interrogation.

"Hey Jade…*she's looking at me like I'm about to die* Hey little guy, I'm guessing your Ethan? I'm Tori, I teach your English class for the next 2 weeks remember?" I'm guessing by the smiling and nodding he remembers.  
"CMON VEGA WE HAVENT GOT ALL DAY, WE'RE STARVING!" Wow, drama queen, but I am pretty hungry.  
"Done, were are we eating?"  
"Where ever Ethan wants to go. It's your night to choose you monster, where'd you like?"  
"I want Tori to decide cus she's my new fwiend"  
"Urg fine, Vega, you have until the light turns green to decide or we're ordering takeaway!"  
"I'm in the mood for KFC and I'll treat you both. How does that sound Ethan?"  
"YAY CHICKEN!"

~JADES APARTMENT AFTER DINNER~  
Jades POV-

I really hope I can get Ethan ready for bed before Tori gets finished unpacking. Contrary to popular belief I do like Tori I just love the faces she pulls when I call her Vega because they are adorable. I DID NOT just call Vega adorable did I? Shit.  
I want to actually try these next few months and actually have fun with this crazy ass assignment, sure I pull pranks on Tori and almost kinda nearly killed her a few times but I do think she's pretty great for putting up with all my crap for this long.

"Hey Eth go and clean up and get into your pjs so we can do your homework before bed, kay?"  
"Okay Jadey. Are you and Tori having a sleep over? Can I join in?"  
"Slow down, Tori is staying with us for a couple months so she'll have plenty of time to have a sleep over with you… if she wants to that is…"

This is really awkward having Vega in my apartment, I mean sure she only has to stay in my room to sleep because were "girlfriends" but can't I make her sleep on the floor? Sikowitz won't know, mind you he probably paid Sinjin to bug the place, urgh stupid nerd. Besides, it'll be nice to have someone in my bed for once even if nothing _does_ happen, I guess I didn't really know I've missed the warmth of someone else's body next to mine in my own bed, it isn't the same in someone else's bed.

"Jadey I'm ready, can we do maths first cus I don't understand it?" I'm glad he's not afraid to ask for help, I know I need help with AP Maths but I'm too damn stubborn.  
"Sure we can little guy, what do we have to do first" Ethan hops onto my lap and shows me what to do and by doing so answering the questions himself, reverse psychology really does work if you don't try ;)

Tori sure does take her time unpacking? Unless she thinks I hate her that much that she doesn't want to spend any time with me or Ethan… another person who doesn't care, I think I should write a book on people not caring.

"Right, c'mon its 8:30 you should be in bed getting comfy for story time. What we reading tonight? The next chapter of Harry Potter or the Gingerbread man?"  
I know reading Harry Potter to a six year old is kind of silly considering some paragraphs are pretty hard to understand but I guess he enjoys using his imagination to picture the castle and the quidditch pitch and all the goings on around the school.  
"Harry Potter Jadey, The Gingerbread man is sad, he gets eated up by the bad fox"  
"Harry Potter it is then. Are you comfy? Good… Chapter eleven "Aboard the Hogwarts express". _There was a definite end-of-the-holidays gloom in the air when Harry woke the next morning…_"

I don't have to read a full chapter before he falls asleep but it's soothing for me to have him in my arms, being able to feel his calm breathing and sleep mumbling, I really don't know what I'd do without him and I hope to God I never find out.

Toris POV-  
SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! It's almost 9pm. I FELL ASLEEP. Jades going to hate me even more now not spending the evening with her and Ethan. Damn, just what I needed on the first night of this challenge. Something keeps buzzing in my hand, oh my phone. 4 Messages off Andre, 4 off Courtney and 2 off Trina, aren't I Miss popular this evening.  
_Andre (7:00pm) Tori, how's it goin? ;)  
Andre (7:10pm) Okay girl, you text me when you're not so preoccupied  
Andre (7:33pm) Surely you still aren't at it? Or are you?  
Courtney (7:35pm) Settling into Jades place okay?  
Courtney (7:37pm) Is 'sweet and innocent' Tori Vega already in the 'badass' Jade Wests panties?!  
Courtney (7:42pm) Okay, I know I still make jokes about you being a slut sometimes but you have been there hours, where's the gos?  
Andre (8:30pm) She really has killed you? :0 I thought she'd tolerate you for at least a week  
Courtney (8:34pm) You have so much more stamina than I remember you ever having if you are STILL going!  
Trina (8:36pm) TORI YOU TOOK MY PURPLE TANK TOP!  
Trina (8:37pm) nvm, I found it in the bathroom…_

I guess I should text Andre and Courtney, gosh one day I may kill one of them

_To Courtney (8:57pm) I fell asleep sorting my things out in the spare room you pineapple. And FOR THE RECORD – I have lots of stamina thank you very much, it wasn't my fault you couldn't handle it all ;)_

_To Andre (8:58pm) I fell asleep sorting my things out in the spare room, but after not speaking to her all evening for that reason I have a feeling I won't be alive much longer, gonna go see her, wish me luck!_

On the positive side I did unpack all my things before I dozed off!

I can hear a faint sound of piano coming from the lounge area, I knew Jade could play but damn I didn't know she was this good. Will she notice if I creep out and listen? I think not… Is she singing as well?

**It's your beauty that betrays you  
your smile gives you away  
Cause you're made of strength and mercy  
and my soul is yours to save,  
I know this much is true  
When my world was dark and blue  
I know the only one who rescued me was you.**

By the end of that little verse I notice a tear rolling down her cheek, I sort of understand her reasons for hiding emotions but I don't want her to hide them, she needs to understand how beautiful she is whether or not she wants to show them.**  
****  
**"Wow Jade, that was amazing. I never really noticed how beautiful you sound with just a piano and your voice!"  
"Oh thanks Tori, I didn't know you were listening… I don't actually know what I thought you were doing, what were you doing?"  
"I fell asleep when I finished unpacking, I didn't mean to ignore you and Ethan this evening. Can I make it up to you both tomorrow?" I hope she says yes, I love spending time with her and I'd love to get to know Ethan.  
"Yeah that sounds good, but can I ask why you're bothering? I mean, you only have to be here for the assignment not to be nice to us so wha- um" 

I guess the best way to shut Jade up is to kiss her…


	4. The Bedroom

Chapter 4-  
Jades POV-

What is she doing? Okay that's a stupid question I know what shes doing but why, I mean she has never shown any interest in me in this way before, or am I just too stupid to see it?  
Even through my inner argument I haven't tried moving away, I need to back out of it but my body is telling me no.

No One's POV-

Jades arms rise and begin to run through Tori's hair and end around the back of her neck as she begins to reciprocate the kiss.  
Tori straddles Jade on the piano chair as the simple kiss turns into a make out session.  
As Jade begins to try and refuse the advances Tori sees it as a perfect opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth, earning a moan from Jade.  
Tori's hands settled on Jades chest, squeezing and rubbing her boobs through the top and bra receiving another moan.  
Jade can feel the warmth and passion coming off Tori's lips, feelings no guy has ever been able to show her but she knows this can't go on, she may be a lot of things but 'cheater' has never been one of them…

"Tori…stop…please…Beck, I can't, he may cheat on me but I can't" she caught her breath quite fast considering…  
"Oh Jade, I don't know what came over me, I just, I wanted you to stop thinking I didn't want to be here and that was the only thing I could think of on the spot, I'm so so sorry I, oh God I've messed all this up please just urm forget I did anything. Yep, that sounds like bes-"  
"VEGA! You're mumbling. Look, it's late, why don't we just go to bed and put a film on and tomorrow we can figure out how to be girlfriends believably. So are you sleeping in my bed or in the spare room? I mean, part of the assignment was to be together when possible… Or are you willing to fail on day one?" Who would have thought the queen bitch of HA could have some compassion…  
"Why West I believe I am not willing to fail on the first night so looks like I'm sleeping with you…and I am sorry that I sprung the kiss on you but I'm not sorry it happened"  
Well wasn't that a ballsy statement from Miss sweet and innocent.

Jades POV-  
"Okay Vega, what film we watching? Please don't pick one of the two films Cat wanted me to watch…" The Lucky One and High School Musical… I mean I could tolerate The Lucky One because Zac Efron grew into his looks after High School Musical but back then he just looked like an over grown 10 year old.  
"I think we should watch The Hunger Games, it's not too hard to follow and it has some violence in it for you" I like them little smiles she makes when she's done something to please the ones involved.  
"You go get ready for bed and get comfy and I'll get us some bottles of water then I'll join you"  
"Okay Jade, thanks"

When I get into our room with the drinks, I notice my phone flashing indicating a new message, now normally id be excited and anxious and happy and worried to get a message because it could be off Tori and I never know what mood she's in when she texts (hence the disarray of emotions) however unless she has gone completely mental I know it's not her…

"Oh 5 new messag- oh they're from Beck… Oh…"  
"Are you okay Jade?" I can really hear the concern in her voice, I like this feeling of knowing someone cares  
"Yeah erm I'm fine, just Beck thinking about stuff." Everyone knows 'I'm fine' is code for 'I'm really not fine but I don't wanna talk about it'  
"What kinda stuff? If you don't mind me asking…"  
"He got a text off Andre wondering if I'd killed you, then he was wondering what we were doing since I wasn't replying and I always reply, now he's talking about the fact he has never slept in my bed or been to my apartment so does it feel weird to me to have you here before him…" Stupid Vega having a stupid effect on me where I just feel the need to be honest  
"Well, is it?"  
"Is it what?"  
"Weird to have me in your bed before him? He is your boyfriend after all and I am the person you hate most in this world. Or at school at least." She looks sad nearing the end of that statement. Shit! I haven't told her I don't hate her, I don't think I have anyway, well not recently. Oh I don't remember.  
"I feel rather comfortable with you here because I trust you and I know you'll be here when I wake up. I hope…" I am begging for her to not have heard the uncertainty in the 'I hope' because she is really trying here. I don't care about the kiss… I liked the kiss and I really want to do it again but not while I'm with Beck.  
"And I hope you know I don't hate you, I did used to but you aren't too bad"  
"Hey Jade, while I'm so happy to hear you say that, you are aware your phone is still beeping cos you still haven't replied…"  
"Oh…yeah…that…okay, I'll ring him quick then you can press play"

Tori's POV-  
Jades bed is pretty comfy, I don't know which side she prefers so I'll stay on the right until she tells me otherwise. I can hear a whispery yelling coming from the living room which I presume is Jade on the phone with Beck.  
"No Beck…Are you jealous?...We're going to watch a film in bed…When have I ever slept naked?...Look you're being pathetic and I'm tired so talk to me when you decide to be supportive of this assignment instead of an ass, k bye." I guess they both have a jealousy side but Jade is more upfront about it around others, I wonder what else Becks hiding from us all?

"You can press play now Tori" after that angry phone call with Beck I'm surprised she can walk in here and be so calm?  
"Okay. Everything okay?"  
"Yeah nothing I can't hand- *BEEP BEEP BEEP* Who is calling now?!"  
"It's my cell Jade, and it's um Beck"

"_Hey Beck, what's up?"  
"Hey Tori, I was just ringing to check in."  
"Oh there was no need, Jade's not bad company" _He has no idea  
_"She seemed really off on the phone then I was just wondering if she'd said anything to you?" _Wow he actually sounds concerned, he is a better actor than I thought  
"oooh Toriii, right therrree, HARDERRR"  
_"Tori, who WAS that?"  
_Jade can't herself, can she? Sex noises when I'm on the phone, really?  
_"What was what?"  
"I thought I heard… Nevermind, can you just find out whats wrong with her for me?"  
"Urm Yeah leave it with me, look I've got to go, night"  
"Night Tori" *HANGS UP*_

"JADE! What was that?"  
"I'm not sorry… you're face!" Beck probably thinks there's something dodgy going on and she thinks it's hilarious  
"I'm ignoring you now Jade, goodnight."  
"Aw Vega c'mon, you have to move anyway you're on my side!"  
"No. It's nice and warm now, sleep on the other side!"  
"Fine, I'll sleep on that side with you if you won't move."

And the next thing I know she has her arm around my waist, her head between my neck and shoulder and her body is slotting next to mine like a jigsaw. I can't help but smile at how nice and warm Jades body feels next to mine, I guess this is what it's supposed to feel like… whatever 'it' is.

"Pst Jade, want me to turn the tv off?"  
"Mhm sure, night"

And with that done I feel her breathing even out, I don't think the next two months will be all that bad.


	5. Jades Dream

**A/N I know I uploaded this morning (UK time) and I said there was a 99% chance of no more chapters for another week... Well because I am oh so generous I have wrote a little something to keep you all wondering ;)  
****It is shorter than the others however I have been babysitting all day and the baby took priority :)  
****Anyway, enjoy! And I'll see you all in 10 days**

**THANKS FOR READING! :D **

* * *

Chapter 5

Jades POV-

The morning proved to be a simple task for me and Tori; Tori made Ethan's breakfast while I showered and when I was done I got his clothes out and helped him with the buttoned top while Tori showered. At 7:15am we dropped Ethan off then took a quick detour to retrieve my daily dose of coffee from Starbucks.

As the 8am bell rang signalling for the first class of the day, I groaned, knowing it would be like any old day… mine and Becks relationship would be robotic; I'd be a bitch to all (except Cat and maybe Vega) and I'd have some interesting daydreams about a certain Latina ruling my thoughts.

First lesson of a Wednesday morning was play writing, which of course I love. None of my circle of friends were in there so I have no distractions, in case you were wondering I enjoy being alone with my thoughts.

Anyway, as the teacher drained on and on about some literary device no one could spell or pronounce, my mind began to wander… To a place sacred to me… to a place of lust and fantasy.

_My hands roamed the tanned back, up and down alternating between stroking and clawing receiving a moan from Tori. We could both feel the wetness between our legs and the need of a release was being shown through every touch. I wasted no time in removing Tori's tank top as it was just in the way as I began to squeeze the boobs through the bra; I wasn't aware that Tori was sensitive there but the moans I was receiving from the Latina was knowing enough. Tori latched her lips to my neck, sucking and nipping at my pale skin with no care whether or not she leaves a mark. My hands snake around to Tori's back to undo the sexy purple lace bra while Tori moves just far away from me enough to let the unwanted clothing fall to the floor of my bedroom. I never even noticed Tori's hands undoing the buttons of my black top, but I did notice her lips kissing down my jawline to my mouth giving me a passionate kiss before moving her hands to my waist while her lips ended up on the flesh not covered by my bra, and I all I can do is moan and scream her name. I help Tori out by removing my own bra to allow her lips to reign free all over me. I snake my hands down her body to the hem of her shorts and slowly unbutton them, giving her plenty of time to protest (which she doesn't thank God) and then push them down to the floor to add to the pile of discarded clothes. I also flip us against the wall so now she can have the wall to support her up. I trail my hand over the top of her soaked panties receiving a louder moan. As I tease her I feel her hands locked in my hair I just know that neither of us will last long.  
"Jade…please…" _

"Jade…Jade…MISS WEST! The class is over, thank you for all your attention…"  
"Wait! NO!"


	6. And So It Begins

Chapter 6 -  
Toris POV –

~Sizowitz Class~

Beck has been giving me funny looks since last night's phone call. It was a joke! Why doesn't he get that? Surely he isn't that paranoid. Jade has evidence of him cheating, and he has Jade being what she believes to be hilarious.

We've had two classes together today and he has only spoke to me to ask if Jade is texting me… She is, but I'm not telling him that. She's been sending me stupid jokes "What do you call a singing computer? A Dell" I have to admit it's pretty funny. Where is Jade anyway? She may hate every beings existence but she rarely misses class.

Sizowitz actually used the door to get to class today, I am actually shocked! Why is he staring at me like I have $100,000 hovering above my head?  
"Hey Sizowitz?"  
"Yes Tori?"  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"I'm just wondering where your girlfriend is hiding…"  
"Ask her boyfriend, he's the one who seems to want to know her every movement!"  
"HEY! I'M NOT POSSESSIVE OF JADE YOU SLUT!" Well that was rude.  
"Wow! You're honestly calling ME the slut? How many girls have you text since the bell rang 10 minutes ago?" We are now in a stare-off until he takes out his phone and looks at his texts. After a few moments we are back in our stare off.  
"Well Beck, how many girls?" I forgot Sizowitz was here. I now see Jade casually leaning against the door frame listening at the back of the room.  
"23."  
"And was any of them Jade?"  
"You know they weren't! She's been texting you all morning!"  
"I started the conversation when I was bored in AP Maths you moron. We are in this stupid assignment together, we're getting along! You have just confirmed a few things for me though so I guess you aren't all dim whitted."  
"What have I 'confirmed' for you Tori?"  
"Well… You can text more than one person at a time; Jade has every right to be paranoid every time another girl looks at you; she deserves SO much better than you and finally you are clearly cheating on her…" And breathe Tori.  
"Im not…" Yes I will cut this bullshit before it begins  
"Yes you are! Don't call her going mental about her sharing a bed with me because you think after 12 hours of us getting along she's got into my pants. And then ring me acting concerned about her when she was quite happy in bed next to me watching a film… Who was the girl next to you when you called? Was it Stacey Jackson? Or another Northridge skank?" I'm really on a roll today, it must be the strong coffee Jade made me drink this morning. I am kind of hoping Jade or Andre step in before this goes too far but they both look happy on the side line.  
"Oh Dear Beck, you need to learn to not finger someone while on the phone, the moaning I heard was probably also heard by your parents it was so loud. Now, may I have a name or am I sticking one of Sizowitz's coconuts where a coconut should never go?" I don't even want to think about how painful that would be.  
"Courtney… Courtney Thompson." I can see by Jades reaction to my face of shock she knows I know who that is, which also means she knows she has already met her to an extent  
"THE COFFEE GIRL!" Really Jade, now you want to join in?  
"Jade knows about her Tor?" …And so does Andre, great.  
"How much of that did you hear exactly babe?" Beck, really, babe? Not the time.  
"Don't you dare 'babe' me! I got here around the whole '23'girls part… now, we are most definitely finished, but I want answers! How and why?" she is unbelievably hot when she's angry.  
"okay, how… I went to Starbucks on my Thursday afternoon free period and she was there and she was fit so I got her number and we agreed no strings attached. Why… I was frustrated and you were being a tease but not putting out, what's a guy supposed to do?"  
"So this is MY fault!? And what about that free coffee she gave us Vega? What was that about?" Okay, now she's going to verbally attack me, I know that face particularly well.  
"I um guess she heard some of our conversation and was being nice…I don't…"  
"So wait, how does Tori know this Courtney girl?" When did Robbie get here?  
"I used to go to Northridge, we were um friends…." I don't think anyone but Jade and Andre noticed the awkward tone I presented my answer with, I know Jade noticed by the 'we'll talk about this later' glare she is giving me.

"Hey Sizowitz?"  
"Yes Andre?"  
"Can I talk to Tori outside please?"  
"Go ahead…"

Once we walk past Jade and out into the hall, Andre shuts and leans against the door so I can't escape, smart boy.

"Courtney Thompson!" He's yell whispering, these thoughts must be driving him mad… I wonder what thoughts drive Jade mad. I need to get my mind out of the gutter!  
"As in, Courtney Thompson, your first gay relationship, your first love, your first kiss and your first time all rolled into one? The Courtney Thompson you go and have coffee with every Sunday even though you think I didn't know?"  
"mhmm" I can't look at him. He knows she broke up with me two weeks after joining H.A because I was too busy. He doesn't know how much it messed me up – I didn't sleep or eat for weeks, if the memories were too much I'd drink alcohol until I was oblivious of everything including my own name. I even cut a few times but that's easily hidden by really good waterproof makeup).

We agreed to keep in touch and we have, I just didn't know the rumours of her becoming a walking STD since 'us' were true… Relationships is a touchy subject for us.

I didn't notice during my inner monologue that I'd started crying on Andres shoulder. I guess you never forget your first, no matter how bittersweet it feels.

After the crying and the hugging, Andre supervised and held my mirror while I re did my makeup before returning to class.

Jade was sitting in the seat beside my currently vacant spot… Beck look froze in fear to his chair, most likely by a threat from Jade… Cat was crying no doubt from the severity of the pain included in the threat… Robbie was comforting Cat, he totally wants into her pants.

Why can't Sizowitzs classes ever be ordinary?

Jades POV -  
I really need to find a place to cool off a bit after that dream that the stupid teacher decided to interrupt! I guess being a few minutes late to class won't matter, it's not like Sizowitz is on time anyway. The Janitors closet will do. My cooling off isn't consisting of anything inappropriate, I just need to get my thoughts in an acceptable order, I can't spend the day with the girl who has yet again unknowingly ruined my panties without having some form of self-control.

…

The one day I decided to detour to class and I miss quite the argument between Tori and Beck and of course she's sat at the front turned to face Beck and the door, I can't avoid her… He texts 23 girls! That little man slut! I was all up for stepping into this until Vega spoke again. I don't know which hurts more; the fact she text me because she was bored or that we're only getting along in her eyes because of the assignment.

Watching Tori argue like this has me wondering how hot and forceful she'd be in bed… I always thought of her to be the submissive one but the way she is handling this I could totally see her as a dominant partner. Oh how I'd love her to dominate me… Not the time Jade!

Shit I've missed something, COURTNEY THOMPSON? Tori's coffee friend? Miss fake boobs? Are they serious? I am going from sexually frustrated to damn right pissed off and horny right now.

I am over the moon that I have finally decided to dump Beck (under the circumstances I'd be a fool not too) but Miss Vega over there has some serious explaining to do when we get home… if my mood was any different then that sentence would sound nice in my head.

…

Andre and Tori are leaving? I shall need this information when we get home…

I guess it's time for me to take a seat, but I think I shall have a little fun first. Standing behind Beck, I lean down to his ear and whisper "Yano if I were you Beckett, I'd stop accusing me and Tori of anything, because I would dread to think what you'd look like with uneven hair…" His head whips back up to look at me as I walk to the seat next to the currently vacant one that belonged to Vega. Now I don't know what I just said which was all so bad but something has made Cat burst into tears… she does love Becks hair I guess, but Robbie, he smells like desperation trying to calm her down. He totally wants in her pants.


	7. Tori's Secret

Chapter 7 -  
Jades POV –

~Later That Day~

Tori is in for one hell of a treat when I get back from Ethans school; she had some work to do so me being the kind, considerate person I am, decided to not nag her about coming with me.  
When we get home, after taking a detour from Starbucks, I decide to have my little chat with Miss Vega in the other room, she has some explaining to do.

"Honey I'm hooome!"  
"Hey Torii!" Ethan is so cheery, I love his positive attitude towards everything.  
"Hey Jade, hey Ethan, is that coffee I smell?" She says walking out of my room with her hair in a messy bun and her glasses on. She has that whole sexy librarian thing going on, this talk is going to be interesting.  
"Yeah Tori, we got you a vanilla something, well I did, Jadey didn't want too cus she's a meanie"  
"Way to throw me under the bus little guy. Besides, who paid for it? Haven't you got work to do?"  
"Yeah I was doing it befo-"  
"Not you Vega, Ethan…" Wow, for a straight A student she is pretty stupid sometimes  
"Yeah Jadey I do, I don't want help, I do it alone cus I smarterer than you two!" As he says that, he skips away, I can't help but notice both me and Tori smiling at his cuteness.  
"Well Jade, I am going back to do my work, you know where I am if you want me" she speaks as she walks off… Yeah I know where she'll be; on my bed, looking sexy as hell wearing that little pout she does when she needs to really think about a question, I need to do this now. Just like ripping off a band aid. It won't be too bad, I mean, Tori Vega surely couldn't have that much of a big secret…

~Jades Room~  
"Hey Tori, can I talk to you for a sec?"  
"Hm sure, what's up?"  
"Why would anything be up?" I sit on the end of the bed just so I don't have to worry about my balance while I'm talking to her, I don't have the best balance when I'm nervous. Also I can be closer to her without it seeming awkward.  
"Well you called me Tori and you don't sound like you are thinking about killing me…" she moves and sits at the end of the bed next to me, taking my hand in hers. The touch sends electric shocks throughout my body and momentarily turns my thoughts to mush.  
"Haha…" well that was an awkward laugh  
"Go on Jade… You can talk to me, I don't bite" Oh I wish you did, not the time Jade…  
"I was curious about what entirely happened in Sizowitz's class earlier, I mean I didn't see or hear it all and it got pretty heated…" that's as polite as I am going to get.  
"I was wondering when you were going to bring this up… Okay, Sizowitz asked me why you were late, I told him to ask Beck, Beck got jealous because you hadn't bothered texting him all morning and we were being friendly, he called me a slut, I laughed and asked him how many girls he text since the class started, he answered and then you showed up… I don't think I missed anything. Why _were _you late anyway?" Now I know she is avoiding the part I want her to explain, and she knows it, as for me being late, I can't tell her, that's just embarrassing!  
"I err fell asleep in class….Look you know what part I mean, I mean we're girlfriends for the next few months, will you be honest with me?" I guess blackmail will do but as I said that I begin to feel like a hypocrite. Surely she would understand though, you can't exactly say 'oh I had a wet dream about you in the middle of class and you moaning my name morphed into my teacher waking me up'…. I guess you can call it a white lie, I'm not harming anyone.  
"Oh, me knowing Courtney?" I nod "Well I told you when we went to Starbucks, she was a friend at Northrid-"  
"No Vega. You were hesitant and cautious of everything you said when Beck shit himself and told you her name! You also look like you'd seen a ghost when he said her name, so what am I and everyone else except Andre oblivious to here? You agreed to be honest, damn it Tori!" By the end of this I was shouting but I don't care, I want to know! And Ethan won't here, he always has his Batman DVD too loud when he's in his room.  
"Calm down okay!" I am pushing her buttons I know but I just want to get through to her!  
"Then be honest with me!" I plead, squeezing her hand gently.  
"We dated okay!" she screamed "Do you remember my 3rd week at H.A? You spent more time than usual telling me how shitty I looked and that I looked like I hadn't had any sleep? Well I hadn't! She dumped me because I never had any free time and I just lost it! I drank and cried whenever I was alone, I didn't sleep or eat for weeks and I just spiralled into a mess. My grades slipped from an A to C- and the teachers were lucky if I stayed awake in class, I didn't bother trying to get closer to you or anyone else for that matter. Andre knew because he caught me at a bad time. Myself and Courtney spoke a while after and we agreed to try to keep in touch and we did, she meant everything to me so my only intention was to keep her in my life, even if it was just friendship. I swear I didn't know she was sleeping around with Beck… I mean I'd heard from a few old friends that she was just jumping from one guy to the next but I never asked her because we were both smart enough to avoid that topic... Is that honest enough for you?" I don't think she noticed she'd started crying, but after that little outburst she stormed out of my room and by the slamming of the door I guess out of my apartment.

I didn't mean for her to break down like that, but she did and I was more than willing to hold her and whisper into her ear whatever I could to calm her down. But now she most likely thinks I'm judging her and blaming her for not knowing but I don't! I know she won't accept that immediately from me but I do care about her, I guess my actions in the past haven't shown that but I do and I just want her to let me put her back together. I can't even ring her and beg her to come home, to her home, to our home, because her phone is sitting on the bedside table next to mine.

I guess I better check on Ethan and play the waiting game…

"Hey little guy, you finished?" I hope he ignores the sadness and worry in my voice  
"Yeah Jadey, but I'm hungry, can we go out for dinner? Can we take Tori? Please!"  
"Yeah we can go out but Tori has just gone out so we'll let her know where we go and if she gets the message she can come join us, 'kay?" I really hope she joins us when she comes home and sees the note I am writing for her…

_"Hey Tori,  
Look I know what you're thinking, at least I think I do, but don't listen to your head! I don't blame you for Becks cheating, and I don't care that you dated that girl… All I care about is you! You left your phone next to __our __bed. Please, when you read this, text me or ring me and let me know you are okay, please?  
Anyway, me and Ethan are going to Nozu for dinner because he loves it and it's closest to here so you can walk to it and meet us if you want?  
Everyone keeps saying (including us) that we're only getting along because of this assignment, but we both know that's not entirely true… You told me something personal about you and unintentionally made me feel like shit for making you feel worse, but I'm not apologising via a piece of batman paper so I guess that's it and I'll see you when I see you.  
-Jade xo _

And now I wait…

Toris POV-

I can't believe I snapped! It just wasn't like me, I know Jade just wanted to know the truth but it still hurts, I know she spent the entire time judging me, and for a split second I actually thought she cared, how stupid am I?

I know I shouldn't have stormed out, but the look she was giving me, I couldn't read it, so I panicked. That's normal right? I mean, I'm sitting here on the curb hoping to see something which gestures me to go home, any sign will do, I just don't have the guts to face her right now. But Ethan… I know I haven't spent much time with him but he's so loving and welcoming I don't know if I could live if I knew he hated me for running out on him and jade. I guess my hypothetical paranoia of hurting them is enough reason to go back.

I get back to an empty and dark apartment, I guess they went out without me… that's understandable I wouldn't want to go out with me either with me in that mood, but Jade could have at least text me, I didn't take it with me did I?

I never finished my work so I guess I'll go do that for a few more hours.

On top of my books I find a note off Jade, and by the end of it I am in tears. How does she do that? I think I best get walking to Nozu, I want her to stop worrying, I hate people having to worry about me it just irritates me, I don't know why, I don't want to add to a person's problems and Jade has enough on her plate.

I guess I should have the decency to text her so she can get rid of some worry,  
"_Hey Jade, don't worry about me, I'm sorry I just got scared, I am okay I guess, I just need to fix my face and I'll be at Nozu soon so save me a seat ;) – Tori xo" _Yeah, that sounds good, and send.

…

"Hey Jade," I say hesitantly from behind her pecking her cheek before moving along to sit next to Ethan  
"Hey little guy, what you colouring?" I guess I need to sound cheery for him but I know Jade can see right through my act even if I refuse to look at her… She always says I'm a good actress but can't lie for shit…  
"Jadey bought me some crayons and paper on the way for a treat so I'm drawing us three, you wanna see?" He holds a piece of paper up with three blobs I presume are the three of us, it's cute, I love kids' artwork, no one really analysis's it, it just is.  
"I love it! Why are me and Jadey holding hands?"  
"Cus' you love each other in my picture but you always shout at home and it makes me sad." He pulls a pout that I have seen many a time when Jade doesn't get what she wants… I submit to whatever that pout wants and Jade knows that.  
"Hey, listen to me, just because Tori and I sometimes shout doesn't mean we don't love you. You are amazing little guy and me and Tori just have a lot to work out so there may be a lot more shouting but we may love each other someday okay?" How am I meant to take that? I mean, yeah we are getting along but we have a long way to go before I admit I like her. I haven't thought or even considered if I felt more, it just hurt too much. And I thought she hated me so I know there's a looong way to go before love is there for Jade.  
"Okay Jadey" He sounded so sad but accepting it made my heart break.  
"So, what did I miss?"


	8. Planning

Chapter 8 -  
Jades POV -  
Friday mornings always make me smile internally for the usual reason of the weekend following, however today I get the day off – it's a teacher training day at Ethans school and he wanted to go to a theme park so who am I to deprive the child ;)  
Tori is going to school, she sleepily mumbled something about a song and Andre and Sizowitz needing to talk about this play, I did kind of hope she would have come with us but I love having Ethan all to myself sometimes.

Its 7:30am when Tori gets picked up by Andre, she was unusually quiet this morning, I mean I guess after Wednesday night it's been awkward between us but I don't want it to be! She gave Ethan a kiss on the head on her way out which he giggled about and she sent me a half-hearted smile and reminded me to ring school and tell them I'm "sick".

Ethan's school sent around an email yesterday reminding all parents/guardians about the half term in a couple of weeks. I completely forgot! My parents usually took him on holiday because I was still in school and they hated being in the house doing nothing. If I remember correctly he went to Disneyland last year and Port Aventura the year before… Yeah that sounds right, anyway I think this year we'll go to Hawaii? Neither of us have ever been, and he can swim with dolphins and we can go for walks up dormant volcanoes which he'd love… Maybe even Tori will join us, I'll ask her parents now, I just need to find my cell and I'll book it before she gets home. If she doesn't want to go then I can always try getting a refund I guess.

"_Hello, Vega residence."  
"Hey, Mrs Vega, it's Jade, can I talk to you for a few minutes?"  
"Sure hun, what's up?"  
"Well, we both know how uptight Tori is about attaining 100% attendance at school but I was wondering what your thoughts would be on her agreeing to coming on holiday with me in a few weeks?"  
"Jade, I know you and Tori are trying to be in a relationship for school and so far it's not blown up but do you really think being in a different country alone with each other will do either of you any favours?" _  
I know it won't do my hormones any favours seeing Tori in a bikini but I'd like to risk it_ "Mrs Vega, I understand what you're saying and technically we wouldn't be leaving the country but I just want to get to know her in a different environment, a place where we won't worry what our friends thought about what we did. Contrary to popular belief I really do like Tori…"  
"Well Jade, it's ultimately up to Tori but you have my permission, just don't let me regret them words please… So where are you taking her?"  
"Thank you Mrs Vega, thank you so much! Um Hawaii. Has she ever been?"  
"Wow you're welcome sweetie, and no she hasn't but it's on her bucket list so make sure it's memorable for her okay?"  
"Don't you worry Mrs Vega, it'll be memorable for the both of us I hope. Goodbye."_

"So little guy, how about we take a detour to the theme park and go see if we can book a trip to Hawaii?" I can't help but smile at my own words  
"Sure Jadey, is Tori coming too?" he sounds hopeful, you and me both buddy  
"I hope so, her mummy says it's okay but we need her to say yes first…I think I have a plan, do you trust me?" He's nodding, let's plan my mission '_Get Tori to come away with us'…_

Toris POV-  
I am pretty jealous of Jade and Ethan getting to go to the theme park but I couldn't miss a day of school, myself and Andre have a song due by 4pm and Sizowitz said he needed a word about the play I still no nothing about…

The morning goes by pretty easily, I aced my History and Science tests and Beck is avoiding me… I'd say this is an excellent Friday. But I don't have Jade to look at but I do get to sleep with her tonight, even if there is no physicality involved.

Lunch rolls by pretty uneventfully; Robbie and Cat argued over hair styles for a play next week and Andre told me about his new DJ equipment which he saved for 6 months for. Next we have Sizowitz and I am pretty curious on what he has to say about this play we still know nothing about. As per usual the class went by with Cat crying about something mean Robbie said about the hair style she wanted (yes they were still arguing!) but nobody else spoke unless they were spoken to first.

"…Okay class dismissed, have a fabulous weekend, oh Tori I need you for a minute?"  
"Sure Sizowitz."  
"Okay, now I know you and Jade are probably curious as to what your assignment has to do with my play… *I nod* Well, to be perfectly honest, it is completely irrelevant."  
"ITS WHAT!?"  
"You see Tori, you and Jade have, what we call in show biz 'Belligerent Sexual Tension' and my coconut visions told me that if I got you two to act like a couple, you would both admit your feelings and you'd both live happily ever after! I mean, you girls are both talented actress' but you stink at hiding feelings, you and Jade are always sneaking glances at each other and always try to press each other's buttons'. There's a point where you both need to realise that not everyone is lucky to have what you girls would have."

I, Tori Vega, is speechless. He actually thinks coconut visions come true? I know my feelings for Jade, but I also know that after this silly waste of time Sizowitz calls an assignment, Jade will go back to being a gank and I'll feel stupid for doing anything nice for her. Clearly Jade doesn't have the same feelings as me, I kissed her days ago and she's done nothing about it!

"Oh and before I forget… As you and Jade are a "couple", you are to do a few things for me…  
1. Go on dates, at least twice a week  
2. Hold hands, kiss and be all cutesy around school and out in public, you never know when I'll pop up, and  
3. Stop being such a girl and tell that woman at home how you feel!"

And before I could even think about responding to them forced suggestions, he leaves out of the window of course.

_Tell that woman at home how you feel!_ If only it was that easy.

After Wednesday I have been acting weird around Jade, I didn't realise at first but I just don't think she'd want me after I broke down talking about my ex. Yeah sure sometimes it still hurts because she was my first love but trying to forget your first love is like trying to remember someone you never knew… it doesn't work. The funny thing is, the few times Jade has accepted my hugs, I have felt nothing but safe and wanted, I feel no pain and no fear of being rejected. I just know in my heart that I want Jade but she has Ethan and it'll take her forever to trust me with both their lives, that's if she ever does. I just want to show her how I feel, how much I envy her talent, her beauty, her body, her brains… every damn thing about her is envious in my eyes because she is perfect.

I guess I need to go home and tell her about the new suggestions in place for us.

* * *

**A/N - The next chapter will be the weekend which will include their first date,  
I will try and write some smut, there will also be revelations about the feelings of the pair  
**

Thank you for your patience with the chapters, I just have a lot to do and on my mind right now but I promise there will be another chapter by the end of the week as I will be going away for a few days with College to London!

Anyway, apologies for the short chapter and for any mistakes, I haven't proof read because its midnight and Im tired :)

Thank you for reading and keep reviewing :) xx


	9. Explanations

Chapter 9  
Jades POV –

Okay I know we have a weird friendship type relationship going on and its awkward as fuck for no apparent reason, but it's 6:30pm on a Friday evening, Tori should have been back from school hours ago! She won't text me back, she won't return my calls and neither Andre nor Cat have any idea where she is and I doubt she'd be with Beck.

Me and Ethan left the theme park an hour ago when it closed and went for dinner afterwards, now he is crashed out on my bed with his cartoon playing in the background, Spiderman cartoons of course. If he doesn't wake up before Tori comes home (if she comes home) then I'll move him to his bed and dress him appropriately.

We took a detour on our way to the Theme Park, we went and booked 3 seats on a flight to Hawaii and 2 bedroom suite in the Hilton Hotel. Ethan was bouncing with excitement as we booked it, I just hope as much as he that Tori agrees to come with us.

I'll ring her once more …  
"_Hi…. *finally* This is Tori Vega…." _Damn it!

Does spending time with us seem so bad to her right now?

Toris POV –

*After School*  
I need to see Courtney, it's been a few days since everything came out about her and Beck (which I hope she was unaware of causing) and since I told Jade about my past with her I guess I just need closure and to be able to get on with my life and maybe grow a pair and tell Jade how I feel.

So I'm sitting in my car outside of Starbucks, I know I shouldn't be nervous but its force of habit, my brain just loses control when I'm around her just like when I'm with Jade. Shit, she'd kill me if she knew I was going to talk to Courtney after what she did.

I suppose now is as good a time as any…

As I walk through the door our eyes immediately meet,  
"Look Tori, I've heard about what happened, please, if you've come here to yell at me and go all "how could you" on my ass, don't! I don't need it and I don't want it from you so just go." So someone from our friend group has been here already, my guess is Andre, he knew her personally and he is pretty close with Jade… there's my logic anyway  
"I just came here to talk to you, not yell, you're still my friend, right?"  
"Um, okay I… just take a seat, I'll come join you in a minute, I'm due a break"

Wow, it's half 4 already, Jade and Ethan must be having fun! I'm glad they took this day to bond, with all the work Jade does for school I wonder how she ever had time to have fun with him. He is a great kid, really smart and funny, just like her.

I'm brought back to Earth by Courtney sitting opposite me,  
"Look, I didn't know Beck was in a relationship, he just came in here one day and asked for my number and if we could go out sometime. I told him not to waste his time because I wasn't intending on dating anyone and he said fine let's not date, and when I asked if he was suggesting just benefits he nodded and walked out… that's all. There was never any mention of Jade or Hollywood Arts or our lives outside of the bedroom, we didn't want there to be. Is there anything I missed?"  
"Thank you for that, I guess I'll tell Jade when I get back… Can I ask something? Were the rumours about you sleeping with anyone when we broke up true?"  
"How did you hear…?"  
"I kept in touch with a lot of our friends, just because you wanted nothing to do with me..."  
"Okay! Yes they were true but I didn't want nothing to do with you, yeah my excuse was you were too busy which of course you were you had just started a crazy talented arts school. But I knew you were falling for Jade; all our conversations included her at some point, you competed against her from the day you entered that school and did you know you talk in your sleep?"  
"I have no place to argue here do I? You could have told me this instead of letting me believe you just wanted nothing to do with me, but again thank you for the honesty." I mentally realise a breath I had been holding for months, Im so glad she was honest with me instead of using excuses. We spoke about everything and nothing until we realised it was nearing 5pm.  
"I have one last question before I go back to work…"  
"Sure, shoot."  
"Are you and Jade an item? And I don't mean for your class assignment…"  
"I want to be, I kissed her the night before we found out about you and Beck, but since she's been single she has never suggested or implied anything remotely close to what I feel so I guess not… I've gotta go, see you soon?"  
"Of course, take care Tori… I am sorry, for everything…" I don't think I was meant to hear the _for everything _part but my ears picked it up.

I go for a drive to think about everything people have said to me today; like Sizowitz and the date thing and Courtney and her knowing my feelings for Jade long before I did. I guess I've just needed to open my eyes to it all.

I remembered a cute diner on a hill overlooking a lake which has a beautiful view of the sun setting and since its half 5 I guess I'll be just in time. It's just an added bonus they make great food and delicious coffee. I think I'll bring Jade here, Ethan too.

I ordered a cheese burger and fries, and a nice coffee. It was pretty great having some time in a place where nobody knew me and nobody had opinions on others. The sunset was perfect, just as I predicted, there were no clouds in the way so it made the sky a lovely red colour as the sun dipped beyond the horizon.

Once I got back to my car I heard a buzzing, it doesn't take much to confuse me but then it stopped and started a few seconds later. Crap my phone! 10 missed calls and 22 messages, I'm in shit.

Jades POV -  
7pm! Where the hell is that girl? I am starting to worry, wait forget that, I am worrying! Jade West doesn't worry about people! So what if I'm madly in love with this girl, I don't worry about people. I didn't just say love, no no no no no. I can't love her! We're too different: we always fight, we are always competing against each other, she hogs the bathroom and the covers at night, I always have to out do her…  
_There's a fine line between love and hate…_  
Shut up!  
_Opposites attract…_  
Didn't I just tell you to shut up! Stupid conscience! I need a drink. I'll go put Ethan in his own bed then I can wind down.

When I was awkwardly changing Ethans top, I heard a certain Latina sneak in… She has some serious explaining to do!

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Miss Vega sneaking in?" I sound like this is blackmail worthy, but it sure as hell freaked out Tori  
"I'm sorry I didn't call, I just-"  
"You're sorry? Tori, I was worried sick, it takes half an hour to get from school IF there's traffic! Its 7pm! Where the hell were you?" I can't shout and I bet she's happy about that.  
"I um went to Starbucks and then for some dinner and I forgot about technology for a while…" I am not going to be swayed by brief answers right now.  
"Starbucks? Why on earth would you go to Sta-… You went to see her didn't you? Miss fake boobs?"  
"In her defence they aren't fake…"  
"Don't defend her! Why did you go see her?"  
"To get an explanation for you… and I needed coffee after school"  
"Okay, what's her explanation?"  
"She didn't know about you. Beck asked if she wanted to go out, she said she doesn't do dating and Beck didn't care he still wanted her number and the benefits of dating without wasting time on the date, they never spoke about anything personal outside the bedroom department and neither wanted to. *after a few seconds of awkward silence* So, do you want to know what Sizowitz had to say?"  
"Go ahead." So Beck didn't want to 'waste time' on the date part of things because we still did that, but because I don't find him sexually attractive anymore he decides to go for the first bimbo who agrees to a sex only arrangement, I hope they caught stuff off each other!  
"We have to do a few things for him… 1. Go on at least 2 dates a week, 2. Hold hands, kiss, and I quote _be all cutesy with each other in public and in school, you never know when he'll pop up…_ yeah I think that's it. Oh and something to do with coconut visions but I don't um know if that was highly relevant."

I get up and walk to the kitchen were a cotton candy stick is waiting for Tori, grab it and go and crouch in front of her  
"Tori Vega, will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?"  
If my crazy teacher is forcing me to date this girl, who am I to argue.  
"Of course I will Jade." She uses my sweet sally peaches mocking voice, I can't help but giggle at the playfulness, maybe it will be easy enough to tell Tori how I feel. 


	10. Giving and Receiving

Chapter 10 -  
Jades POV –

*Saturday*

After I oh so girlily asked Tori on a date tonight, we sat and chatted about anything from why we think Sizowitz enjoys using windows as doors to our first pet and first kiss. We also spoke about our new rules and both agreed to start holding hands while watching tv and kissing around the apartment to get comfortable with each other, it's not really awkward for me but I can't admit that without admitting I feel something for her and I don't know if I can do that. It may be the most uncomfortable feeling for Tori, how do I know? It's not like we've ever kissed bef- Wait! We have. That night, before shit went down with Beck, she wanted to shut me up and it worked! I completely forgot! No wonder she acted like I'd pee'd in her sandpit for those few days, she took it as a complete rejection! Tonight has definitely got to make that up to her then.

I better go and get Ethan up, he's staying at a friend's tonight which is convenient but he refuses to let me pack his bag until last minute. I promised him and his friend Max I'd take him round at half 12 after his lunch, so I guess that gives me an hour, that's plenty of time!

Tori is still asleep I think and Ethan is playing with his new nerf gun while I make us some pancakes. We are going to take them to Tori and eat together in bed as a family, I think it'll be nice for all of us.

"Hey monster, do you want to eat pancakes in bed with me and Tori?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Haha, come on then let's go get her… On three, one, two, THREE!"  
"TORRRRIIIIII!"  
"Wow, what a wakeup call, morning you two, what's on the plates?"  
I place the plates on the cabinet next to her side of the bed and lean down and peck her on the lips which she gladly returns. I am glad she remembered because this could have been awkward.  
"Morning babe, me and this little monster decided to make us all some pancakes, but if you wanna not eat them I'm sure I can find someone to eat them for you… Right Ethan?"  
"NO! Tori eat her breakfast!"  
"So where are we going tonight Jade?"  
"Well, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."  
"You hate surprises!"  
"I hate receiving surprises, I love giving them. After all, I am a very giving person." I wiggle my eyebrows earning the cutest blush from Tori, urgh I hate the word cute but it fit.  
"So um what are you and Max doing tonight little guy?" Changing the subject much?  
"Well, if I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise Tori!" He is definitely my brother, he is great  
"Wow, you two are impossible!"

After brunch I packed Ethan's overnight bag and got him to Max's at half 12 as promised. I made small talk with Max's parents then I drove to the mall and bought Tori a silver necklace with a heart on. I will ask her tonight if it is an actual date or just for the assignment and if I get the answer I want, which I normally do, then I will offer it to her and express my feelings.

When I get back, I can hear Tori singing in our room, our room that sounds nice. I'll go ask her what she wants for lunch  
"Hey Tori, wha-"  
"Oh, I didn't know you would be back so soon"  
"I didn't realise you were dancing around in your underwear"  
"Yeah, I couldn't find the clothes I wanted and then Katy Perry came on and I got carried away"  
"I can tell, look I'll leave you to get dressed.."  
"Wait, I know during our date we'll end up talking about our feelings but I can't wait, so I guess I'll tell you now… Jade West, I am crazy about you! I have been since I first saw you and I know we didn't exactly hit it off properly but you have always been here and I can't get you out my head, you are beautiful as hell and you have a voice I'd kill for and you are probably the most selfless person I know. I have fallen for you, and I really hope you feel the same because it hurts to fuck seeing you talking to and flirting with anybody but me." By the end of her revelation she is looking at the floor, so I put my finger beneath her chin and move it so we're staring at each other.  
"hey Tori, look at me. You don't know how happy I am to hear you tell me that. I care about you and I only flirt with anybody but you because I never thought I stood a chance, but when I remembered our kiss the other night I just couldn't deny that anymore because there is something here and I don't want to dance around it. I admitted to myself last night that I am in love with you and I want nothing more than to catch you, but first I want to kiss you and nobody and nothing is getting in my way this time!"  
"I definitely am not getting in your way…"

I grabbed her waist and pulled her into my body, they fit like 2 pieces of a jigsaw and it is an unbelievable feeling. I lean in slightly and press my lips against hers gently and she reacts immediately. She wraps her arms around my neck and deepens the kiss earning a slight moan from me. I feel her nipples through her bra and I feel a rush in my panties. I have the hormones of a teenage boy. I snake my hands around her back and start drawing circles just above her pantie line which caused her to arch her back and push her centre into mine, "Oh God Tori" after my moan, she slipped her tongue into my mouth and we fight for dominance which I of course win.  
After making out in the middle of a couple of seconds we silently agree to move to the bed so without parting we do so.

"You are wearing too much clothing West" she pants and it still sounds unbelievably sexy  
"Come take them off me then Vega…" I raise one eyebrow, I can't believe that we have found a way make my stripping into a competition.  
"If you insist" and next thing I know my top is being unbuttoned and pushed off my shoulders, I can feel her kissing along my shoulder and up to my neck and below my ear hitting my sensitive spot, God she's good at this but I can't,  
"Torrii," I moan with an attempt of authority in my voice  
"hm?"  
"I can't…we can't, do this. I know what I want and I know you know what I want but if our date goes wrong and you hate me I won't be able to cope with knowing how amazing sleeping with you is and that would make this whole possibility 10x worse. I-" I need to be honest, at least she's looking at me with respect and understanding  
"Jade, I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't certain. I said I have fallen for you, and I wasn't lying. This isn't just fucking for me and if you think it is then the date will be ruined before it starts because I have and always will have this overwhelming urge to rip your clothes off and show you the love I feel for you, so please don't make me stop now, please?" I love her ability to be honest and beg and look sexy as hell all at once.

While her lips work my neck and chest I feel her quite smoothly unbutton my jeans, and lucky for me these aren't too tight so I just shimmy out of them. I lean back and pull her on top of me and we go back to making out before I remove her bra. I pull her even closer into my body, I feel her hard nipples through my bra and I'm positive she can feel mine.  
She moves her leg slightly so it is rubbing against my clit, damn this is girl is driving me crazy  
"damn Tori you tease" I can't speak above a whisper without it coming out as a scream  
"get your panties off and I won't tease, well not as much" So. Damn. Sexy. My response to that is to claw down her back, which arched, and her boobs ended up near my face so I took the opportunity to sit up slightly and suck and nibble earning another moan from the Latina on top of me. Her hands are roaming my sides, gently rubbing down closer to my hips and then down to my panties (such a horrible word).  
I feel her hands and the lace of the panties gently rub down my thigh and over my legs, Tori's breath hitting my skin, turning my mind to mush. I then feel her kissing up my legs and up to my thighs (TEASE!).  
"Please… Tori…"  
"Is the great Jade West begging? I could get used to this" If I wasn't so turned on right now I'd attempt to get rid of her smug face.

All of a sudden I feel a cool breath on my centre and it sent shots through my body.  
"Damn West, so wet" She sounds so proud of herself, but I'm too far gone with anticipation that I can't respond  
I feel her tongue lick my centre a few times before 2 fingers suddenly enter me and my hips thrust  
"Ohh God Tori!" I guess she took my response positively because she thrusted her fingers in and out at a good pace  
"Harder or softer?"  
"Harder! Please!" A lady never forgets her manners  
"Your wish is my command" yeah, I got that idea when my clothes were being ripped off.

While she fingered me, I felt her kissing up my stomach, through the valley between my breasts and up to my neck  
"Jesus Christ!" I can feel that I'm not going to last long and I think Tori knows that too by the curling of her fingers hitting my g spot.  
"Let go Jade." She whispers before placing a soft yet electrifying kiss on my lips  
"mmm!"

"Wow, I'm good."  
"You sound proud of yourself there Vega"  
"Well when I got the response I wanted, I think I have a right to be West"  
"I love you Tori." I pull her into a naked cuddle and kiss her forehead  
"I love you too Jade." She snuggles her head between my neck and shoulder  
"When do I get to return the favour?"  
"When I feel like moving from this position"

I didn't worry, I returned the favour pretty well.  
_


	11. Nap Time

Chapter 11 -  
Tori's POV –

So we fell asleep after the amazing lunchtime sex and confessing off feelings and I am woke up by an obnoxiously loud beeping sound coming from my bedside table, my cell phone, urgh. It's Courtney?

"_Hey Courtney" _I mumble while yawning  
_"It's like 2pm surely I didn't wake you?"  
"I was napping, what's up?"_ Let's hope she believes me_  
"Okay, well I want to meet Jade and apologise…"  
"And you're telling me, because…?" _She needs to be specific, I'm tired  
"_You will bring peace, use your Tori charm that makes girls fall into bed with her, I don't know, just please, I need to apologise, I feel like an ass, I never knew about her and I wouldn't have done Beck if I knew, please Tori?" _I've never heard her like this before  
_"Look I'll talk to her when she wakes up, that's all I can do, okay Courtney?"  
"So you're taking a nap together? Is there a reason you're both needing a nap at 2 in the afternoon Miss Vega?" _I hate her smug voice!  
"_Anything else I can help you with or can I go back to sleep?"  
"I WANT DETAILS!"  
"Shouting is unnecessary Court, I'll talk to Jade later and I'll get back to you, goodb-"  
"Wait, one more thing… Is she any good?"  
"She was amazing, goodbye Courtney."_

In all honesty, she was beyond amazing, she was perfect in every way. Our bodies just fit and it was great. I can't believe I get to date that beauty lying next to me, real or not. We said we love each other, but was she saying that to get into my pants? I know it's awful to think like that but I don't really trust feelings… I know there is no chance of me getting back to sleep now but I still want to be close to Jade so I cuddle into her body as I was before I got my phone. I still don't know where she's taking me.

I decide to sit up in bed with a large t-shirt on and put a DVD on… Imagine me and you sounds good. I may as well make coffee while I'm up. Vanilla latte for me and a black coffee with 2 sugars for Jade.  
When I sit back into bed, I start to stroke her cheek and hair off the side of her face, she has soft skin and soft hair, and it makes me smile.

"What are you smiling about Vega?" I didn't notice her looking at me  
"I'm just thinking…"  
"Okay, penny for your thoughts?"  
"How about a kiss instead?" I raise an eyebrow, and she gladly sits up a little and kisses me softly but full of love.  
"Okay, now spill your thoughts?"  
"I was just thinking about how soft your skin and hair are, and now your lips, it's really nice."  
"Thanks, who was ringing you before?"  
"Oh, just um Courtney" I am now avoiding eye contact  
"Why?" I'm glad she's tired because she would have gone full out yelling if she was fully awake  
"She wants to officially meet you I guess, she said she wanted to apologise and tell you about how much of an ass she feels…"  
"Kay."  
"Seriously? No, Jade going crazy on me? Just kay?"  
"Sex with you seems to have calmed me down a lot mentally. Let's just go and get it over with so I can take my girlfriend on a hot date, I plan on spoiling her and I don't want my plans ruined by that skank. Deal?"  
"Your girlfriend? I thought we were going out tonight?" I hope she can't see my concealed giddiness behind my faux confused face  
"We are, I thought we were doing this whole dating thing properly, not just for Sizowitz?" She sounds confused and slightly disheartened, I'll stop messing with her in a minute.  
"Yeah, dating, I said nothing about a relationship. I don't even know much about you except you love bunnies and scissors and Ethan and the colour black, yeah you pretty much hate everything else."  
"You missed one thing off that love list of mine…"  
"Oh yeah, what was that West?"  
"You you muppet, now can I pleaseee call you my girlfriend Victoria Vega or am I going to have to do more begging?" I like this playful side of Jade, I have also found out I like the other playful side of her  
"Um, I do like it when you beg…But I guess being your girlfriend would be pretty great so yeah you can call me your girlfriend!" And with that I tackle her down onto the bed and cover and face and neck in kisses. I also tickle her in her sides, a place Cat told me she hated but couldn't control her laughter  
"Tori… Stop… It tickles! HAHAHAHA!"  
"That's the point Jadelyn, now… Tell me where we are going tonight and I'll stop?"  
"Fi- fine, just…stop…please!" She's out of breath, I like it  
"Okay, there"  
"The new Italian place, about an hour's drive from here, near the new mall. Happy?"  
"Ecstatic. Now, since I haven't watched any of this film, I'm going to shower, coming?"  
"God I hope so!"


	12. Burying The Hatchet

Chapter 12 -  
Jades POV –

I have had possibly the best day of my life so far… I finally told Tori how I felt, she reciprocated those feelings and I FINALLY got to have sex with her and tonight I get to take her on a hopefully perfect dinner. But the greatness of this day is on hold while I go and talk to the bitch who ruined my somewhat rocky friendship/non-existent relationship with Beck.

Anyway, I'm watching tv while Tori has her second shower today. The news is boring… Old woman gets burgled, kids go missing, disappearing planes, rapist on the loose… Where is the brutal murders?

It's just gone 3pm, and we are taking a nice stroll to Starbucks hand in hand, because that seems to be the only place Miss Fake Boobs ever seems to be.

When we get there she is wiping the outside tables (Courtney, **Tori, **_Jade) _  
"Hey Tori! Jade,"  
**"Hey Courtney, how are you?"** Too enthusiastic Tori  
"I'm great, work's pretty slow so it's been okay. How are you too since your lunchtime activities?"  
"_How does she-"  
_**"We're good thanks. So just tell Jade what you said to me, we don't have much time"  
**"Okay, come inside and I'll get you both drinks, I have a spare 10 minutes now. Black no sugar *she looks at me and I just nod* and a vanilla latte *she now glances at Tori*? Well, I'll be back in a sec, get comfy."  
**"C'mon Jade play nice, she said she just wants to apologise. We won't be here long."**_  
"How does she know we had sex?"_**  
**_"_**She figured it out by my voice and mannerisms when she called. Look Jade you knew I slept with her when we were together, please don't make a big deal out of this, I never said anything bad about it, I believe I said it was great"  
"**_It's fine I was just abit confused that's all. I'll play nice as long as she doesn't piss me off, deal?"  
_**"I'd ask nothing more of you Miss West." **And with that she gives me a peck on the lips, I still can't believe this girl is mine.  
"Here you go ladies… Well I guess I should get right to the point of me dragging you both here… I am sorry for what happened between you and Beck, I didn't know he had a girlfriend, if I did I wouldn't have done any of it. He only mentioned a brunette girl who blew his mind with her singing and beauty who rubbed against him when she started, nothing about a coffee loving girlfriend of his or any of his friends."  
_"Wait, rewind. Tori is the only brunette I am aware of who has rubbed against him when she started, and she was the only new girl with the balls to talk to him and not care that I gave her my 'I'm going to kill you' look. Andre telling me once that he had a crush on you was true, I was just too blind to see it because I was in the same boat as him. Wow, I don't know if I am highly amused by this or peeved that he wanted my 'kind of' friend."_**  
**"Kind of friend?" Aw, she sounds confused  
**"We kept trying to be friends, but we were a little competitive with each other and Jade always got defensive with her feelings and letting people in so I gave up at some point last year."**  
"_Wait, you gave up? I didn't know that, I –"  
_**"Yeah, I eventually realised that we were going in circles and I was getting dizzy and tired of it so I just stopped, I figured you didn't care."  
**_"I'm sorry babe, I just didn't realise… With everything that happened, I just, you could have come to school naked and I wouldn't have noticed, please know that Tor?"  
_**"I know Jade, don't worry about it. Now, back to this, are you and Courtney okay? I mean, do you believe her?"**  
_"I believe you yes *I turn to look at Courtney* but I don't intend on becoming best friends with you any time soon but I won't stab ou today, but I do like the perks of free coffee when I come here now. *and with that I wink at her and turn to look back at Tori*Can we pleeeasseee go home and get ready for tonight please? *I wiggle my eye brows"  
_**"Yes, okay, let's go m'dear, thankyou Courtney, cya later" **she stands and hugs Courtney  
"Bye guys! And Jade, take care of her"  
"_Now that I can do, bye."_

And now that is over with I can start looking forward to seeing my gorgeous girl. I can see she is in deep thought as we walk down the street so I take her hand and turn her to face me, put my free hand on her cheek and give her a slow kiss full of passion.  
After a couple of seconds, I pull back for air, look into her eyes and take a breath.  
"I do love you Tori Vega."

* * *

**A/N I know I promised you guys more updates because of Easter holidays but I never took into account all the coursework and socialising and shifts at work I have to do but I haven't forgotten about you!  
These ladies are pretty busy: spilling emotions, sex, burying a hatchet and a date (next chapter) and sex (maybe included in next chapter) all in one night!  
As always, review if you have any tips and/or suggestions for me and I'll do my best to keep them in mind… Love you guys, thanks for reading =) xxx**


	13. First Date

**A/N So I'm back making excuses for myself as to why I haven't been writing much after I promised I would but I am afraid it is still the same… The whole college thing keeps getting in the way, but have no fear my exams are over in 3 weeks so you may actually receive a few chapters in a short period of time; that being said don't hold it against me if I don't (:  
Anyhow, here is the patiently awaited Date night…. Will it go well or will it go tits up?**

CHAPTER 13-  
Jades POV –

I don't think I've ever done so much in one day! Talking about my feelings, sex, accepting peoples apologies, and now I'm getting ready for a date with the beautiful girl who is singing in my shower. Tori's singing in Spanish and I really wish I knew what she was saying, but I don't mind, I mean who wouldn't, she sounds sexy. She could be insulting me for all I care.

I told Tori that our reservations are at 7:30pm. According to Andre, she loves romance and surprises and being "woo'ed" so that is what I am going to attempt. We are going to the new Italian place in the city as I recall her telling me she has always loved European cuisine.

It's now just past 6:30pm, I have done my makeup and curled my hair, now all I have to do is decide on my outfit… initially I was thinking my tight, low cut, red dress because it really shows off everything but so does my black dress. I think I'll go with red and my black heels and my leather jacket. The great thing about this dress is that it leaves nothing to imagination and I am all up for a repeat of this afternoon but I wouldn't do anything if Tori didn't want to after the first date, I understand that earlier we were caught up in the moment.

Tori and I agreed it would be better if she got ready in the spare room, something about making it more date-like, I don't know, it made sense at the time. I really want to sneak in and see what she's wearing, I bet you $50 she looks absolutely gorgeous!

I just heard her GHD straighteners beep so she must be almost ready, she always does her hair last. "C'mon Tori, we need to go if we want to make it!" I knock on her door lightly  
"Okay babe, let me just find my jacket and I'll be ready." I suddenly feel nervous, I have the feelings of butterflies flying around my stomach, and it's fuzzy… I like it  
"If it's your leather one, it's on the counter."  
"Oh yeah, what would I do without you?" She says as she walks out into the lounge.

I just stare at her in awe.

"Um Jade, everything okay? You're staring…"  
"I…um…you look…wow…"  
"You don't look too bad yourself West" she says with a wink and a peck on my cheek, with a sudden rush to my panties, I don't think I'll survive the night.

She's standing there in a black strapless dress that hugs her boobs and bum nicely. This dress, similar to mine, is leaving nothing to imagination. This is going to be a great night.

"Get your butt out to the car before we become even later and lose our reservations?"  
"I can do that"  
And away we go!

**Tori's POV- **

Getting ready was so much fun. I've never been nervous and excited like this before, and I haven't had the opportunity to get made up like this in a long time. These facts don't make me happy in compassion to knowing I am going out on a date with Jade West! The girl who tortured me since my first day. The girl who I never gave up one. The girl who finally gave me a chance.

The car ride was great. I didn't know Jade has a fancy black Lamborghini in the complex's garage, she said she only uses it for special occasions. I took to singing along with Lady Gaga instead.  
_"J'veux ton amour et je veux ta revanche, j'veux ton amour, I don't wanna be friends" _Jade seems to like it when I sing in different languages so it's great when the song is already translated.

It was a long journey, just over 45 minutes? And through that entire time, Jade either held my hand or stroked my thigh (not in a sexual way, but in a caring way).

When we get to the restaurant I can't believe my eyes, I knew this was where we were going but I heard this place had a 6 month waiting list after the amazing reviews the first month! I look next to me at the door to see Jade standing there smiling like a nutter.

"What are you smiling at you goof?" I laugh nudging her arm playfully  
"You. You're beautiful yano that? The way your eyes just lit up when you saw where we were was amazing and I am so unbelievably happy that I could see that"  
"Wow, thankyou Jade, we haven't even taken our seats yet and this is already the best night of my life.

Throughout the night, we talk about everything and nothing… Our families, friends, childhood pets, favourite films, embarrassing moments, Jades love for bunnies, our dreams for the future, what were scared of… everything. Surprisingly, Jade did most the talking and I could see something open inside her eyes, she is letting me in and I am so glad, she's amazing and she's letting me see just how much.

During the dinner, I did decide to tease her every once in a while… whether it was me leaning forward on the table slightly so she got a glance at my boobs or stroking her leg with my foot higher and higher "accidently".

I ordered spaghetti bolognaise and Jade ordered a small bbq chicken pizza and we shared some garlic bread. I have to admit Jades meal was nicer than mine but the bolognaise was a close second.

"Hey Jade"  
"Yeah babe?"  
"Does tonight have to end now?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well we're having so much fun that I was wondering if you wanted to go and see if anything was on at the movies?"  
"As great as that sounds, it's like 9pm and there's always drunks and potheads around there and I don't feel like being harassed on such a lovely night. How about we go after we pick Ethan up tomorrow?"  
"Good compromise there miss West, but do we have to go home now?"  
"Is the apartment really that bad?" She feigns sadness, isn't she cute when she pouts. She thinks for a minute, "hmm… Okay I know where we can go"  
"hey babe, fancy telling me where?" I hate that she likes surprising people but hates surprises, why can't it be the other way round?  
"No can do sweetheart, just trust me?" and since I trust her I guess I need to leave her too it.

**Jades POV -**  
I have had this plan the entire night, I wasn't going to end our first date after just a meal, after all, Andre did say she liked being "woo'ed" and I like to make an impression.

At about 8:30pm, just after we finished our meals, Tori excused herself to the bathroom, and during that time I text Andre, Robbie and Cat to get ready to put my plan into action.

Earlier today I sent them an address on the outskirts of the city and where to find the spare key. I believed they got there around 4ish. It is a beautiful 3 story mansion that unbeknownst to everyone, was left to me in my parents will. After I dropped off Ethan, I took 7 dozen scented candles and a mixed box of red and white rose petals down there with a note for my friends. I also have a small hold-all in the boot of my car with a change of clothes for tomorrow for us both, makeup/makeup remover and all the other necessities we use on a daily basis.

_Hey Guys, thanks for doing this for me,  
I want to make this night memorable for Tori so as long as you stick to my instructions and don't break anything (Robbie) I shall buy you all something pretty.  
1. Place the candles from the entrance of the house, up the first flight of stairs and towards the first door on your left. Place the candles on either side of the hallway and one of either side of each stair. (If this is difficult to follow, shoot me a text and I'll try explaining simpler)  
2. When you are in the first door on the left, place between 10-15 candles around the room.  
3. Also when you're in the room, scatter the petals around the bed and on it  
4. __DO NOT__ light the candles until I text you Andre! We know Cat and a flame don't mix well. _

_There is a game/movie room on the second floor, it has snacks in the closet as well as a fridge full of sodas, help yourselves and have fun just please don't make a mess. _

_Thanks again, I appreciate it but if you tell anyone about my soft side you will regret it.  
- Jade xo_

I could tell as I began to drive through twisted roads surrounded by trees that Tori was getting a little anxious so I kept rubbing her thigh to calm her down, which seemed to work. I took a longer route to give the guys time to finish setting up because Andre said he'd text when they were done.

I was about 15 minutes into the super long detour when Andre text me "Hey girl, I have finished our project, hope it's up to your standard ;)". I am glad he coded it well because I had to get Tori to read it to me. A couple minutes later I found a dirt road that will lead me round the corner to my mansion, it's just abit of a bumpy ride.

5 minutes later we reach my childhood home and Tori has an unreadable expression plastered across her face.  
"Hey Tor?" I say it with caution in case I scare her or startle her  
"Jade why are we at some big house?"  
"Well first, it's a mansion… second, it's part two of our date"  
"So you had a plan all along?" she sounds surprised, she should know by now that I am always prepared  
"I did indeed, now may I escort you in or do you want to sit in my car all night talking about the place?"  
"I think we should go inside. Unless it's going to turn into some big horror movie and you just want to have a practical joke!"  
"Calm down babe! It's not going to be a scene from a horror movie, I promise" I say with a loving smile, which she accepts and we both get out the car.

As we walk up to the porch, Tori looks at me again with another unreadable expression.  
I raise my eyebrow at her "Yeah babe?"  
"Who's house or mansion is this?"  
I stare at the door as I begin turning the key, hoping to God it looks how I hoped. As I stepped into the hall I turned to look at the beautiful girl beside me and whispered "Mine"

As Tori walks through the door, I move to the side so she can move further through the hall as I lock the door. She has a more impressed and happy look on her face than when we got to the restaurant and I have to admit I am really liking making her this happy.

"Did you really do all this for me Jade? It's beautiful!" I wipe a stray tear off her cheek  
"It pales in comparison to you babe. How about we follow the candles?"

As I begin to walk past her and up the stairs she grabs my hand, turns me round, and pulls me into a passionate kiss all in one swift movement. I push her into the wall behind her and push my body into her, hoping for as much contact as humanly possible. We stay like this for a few minutes, getting reacquainted with each other's lips and bodies until lack of oxygen becomes an issue and we have to pull apart.

"Let's follow the candles Jade." She pants, so unbelievably sexy. After that thought she winks at me  
"Did I say that aloud?" I feel myself blushing  
"Yeah you did, c'mon I wanna see what's upstairs!"  
"I like your enthusiasm babe." I take her hand and together we go upstairs and 'follow the candles', as we keep saying to each other.

**No one's POV –**

As they walk into the bedroom, Tori is momentarily stunned by the romantic gesture, however Jade standing behind her snakes her arms around her front and kisses her neck, as this afternoon she found out is what Tori likes.  
Tori quickly comes out of awe and spins round in Jades arms, capturing her lips and moving them against the now closed bedroom door. The movement/pain of being slammed against a door caused Jade to moan out which gave Tori a chance to slip her tongue into Jades mouth, which the raven haired girl gladly accepted. Both girls kicked there shoes across the room and Jade roamed Toris back searching for the zipper of the dress which was quickly found. After one tug of it, it was unzipped and Jade was pushing it to the floor, which is when she realised that Tori was commando.  
"You naughty girl" and to that Tori just moaned and switched positions with Jade so she was against the door, giving Jade free reign.  
Never separating, Jade sucked and nipped Toris nipple while stroking and lightly squeezing the other, Tori now searching for the zip on Jades dress. She was slightly disappointed to find underwear on Jade but they were quickly discarded. Jade then removed herself from Tori's boobs and started kissing up her chest, up her neck, across her chin and back to the sweet lips of her girlfriend. Jade moved her hands down and round Tori's thighs and lifted her effortlessly. Tori squeezed in surprise but quickly went back to kissing Jade while they moved across the room to the king sized bed.  
Jade gently dropped Tori onto the bed and then discarded of her bra and now soaking panties. Tori was quick to get Jade on top of her. Ignoring the tickly feeling of petals beneath her, she concentrated on pleasuring the girl on top of her. Tori roamed her hand down Jades back and around her waist and down to Jades wet centre.  
"Please Tori, don't tease anymore!" Jade moaned  
"When have I teased you Jade?" Tori replied in her sweet and innocent tone  
"All dam night, now please fuck me!" Jade begged  
"Well, you asked so nicely but I'm not going to fuck you" Tori stated, Jade moved her head from the crook of Tori's neck and looked at her with confusion and raised her eyebrow, silently asking Tori to explain  
"I am however going to spend all night making love to you" and with that Tori thrusted two fingers deep into Jade earning a loud moan. Jade's hands caressed every inch of Tori's body while Tori drove Jade closer and closer to the climax she has wanted all night.  
When Tori knew Jade was close to the edge, she slowed down her movements  
"Faster Tori!" and after a few seconds of slow teasing, Tori added another finger and sped up until Jade climaxed.

After a few seconds, Jade kissed Tori with as much passion as she could put into it which Tori immediately reciprocated and Jade returned the favour and pleasure to Tori.

"Hey Jade"  
"Yeah babe?" After the long day they've both had, neither were surprised at how tired Jade sounded  
"I love you, thankyou for today and tonight, it is possibly the best day of my life"  
"I love you too Tori, but it's the best day of my life, our life, so far"

And after a few more minutes of their passionate kissing, they drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	14. Lazy Day

**A/N  
You'd think after spending over 4 hours today editing essays that I'd stay away from any form of creative writing…  
I did think about staying away however I have so many ideas on where I want this story to go I just need to get them written down, also, I'm kind of enjoying writing this :)  
Anyway, enjoy as always and keep the reviews and suggestions coming!**

CHAPTER 14  
Jade's POV –

WOW. Yeah that pretty much sums up our first date. I opened up about my life and so did Tori. I laughed; I can't remember the last time I really laughed. And her face every time we got to a location of the date – whether it be the restaurant or my mansion – she was in awe. It's amazing how easy she makes it to be myself. And right now, I have a naked, half asleep Tori Vega on me with her left arm and leg holding me in place…not like I'd go anywhere but I see where she's coming from.

From the looks of the antique clock on the dresser it seems to be almost 10am. I guess if we wake up now, we'll have plenty of time to shower, have abit of fun, wash and then go get Ethan from his friends.

As if on cue; Miss Vega begins to grace the land of the living with her presence.  
"Good morning babe" with that I give her a peck  
"mmm it is a good morning isn't it?"  
"I'm going to get a shower and then make some breakfast, fancy joining me?"  
"Well Miss West, that is the best offer I have had all day" and with a wink and another kiss, she is rolling off me and kicking me off the bed. I don't know why she does that, it's not like it wasn't my idea and I'm now suddenly against it.  
When I get off the bed and turn towards the en suite, I see a seductive Tori Vega leaning against the doorframe with one arm holding her up while the other is holding her hip. I know it's such a cliché pose but dam she's hot!  
"Coming West?" She smirks, I love that stupid smirk  
"God I Hope so Vega" I breathily speak out.

The shower was quick to warm up, and Tori was quickly against the wall pulling me into a deep make-out session. The room quickly heated up with suspense (and steam) as Tori went straight to my breasts – pinching and nipping and sucking while all I can do is scratch up and down her back.  
"God Tori! Fuck me now!" Yes I'm inpatient but no I have no care  
"Magic word West?" She looks up and grins, removing her lips from my chest  
"Please! God PLEASE!"  
"As you wish…" and with that she placed a passionate kiss on my lips and then began trailing down my jaw, down my neck, taking a few seconds to suck and leave a nice mark. Then she kissed down my chest, down the middle of my boobs, down my stomach, circling her tongue in my belly button giving me a weirdly good feeling. She continued lower and lower until I felt a tongue go through my wet folds. All I could do was moan louder and louder as Tori licked faster and sucked my clit. She was sending me further and further into oblivion but I still didn't care. The way she works her mouth is unbelievable. As I feel myself edging closer and closer to an orgasm, something is seemingly missing… that's when I notice her mouth on mine, tasting myself on her.  
A few seconds pass then I suddenly feel 3 fingers enter me at full force. "Sweet mother of God" I get back to moaning while Tori plunges in and out of me  
"Put your leg on the side!" Dominant Tori is great, all I do is nod and do as she says. Seconds later I feel her hitting my g spot, ultimately sending me over the edge into a blissful orgasm. "OH GOD! TORRIII!" I pant and Tori thrusts softer and softer in me letting me fully ride out my orgasmic high and then pulls out slowly. I quickly moan at the loss of contact but I just lean on her while I find the power to work my now jellified legs.

"Wow. Tori, that was…incredible." I groan out  
"That, my dear, was just a small thank you for everything last night. It was a pretty perfect night…. The sex was okay too" She jokes.  
"I love you babe." I peck her on the lips; that quickly turned into something more when Tori snaked her arms around me and switched our places – me now with my back against the wall.

After our little escapé in the shower; it was just after 11am so there wasn't any time for me to make Vega any breakfast but I made that up to her buy going through the McDonald's drive thu on our way to collect Ethan.

"JADEEEY! TORRRIII!" I see a little monkey running out his friends house with his arms open wide ready for a cuddle.  
"Hey little guy! Have you grown?" I grab him and strap him in while Tori thanks his friends mom and says goodbye  
"No Jadey, you saw me yesterday and I was the same!"  
"Ah silly me. Right you're all ready to rock and roll, say thankyou and goodbye…"  
"Thankyou Mrs Collins!"  
"Good boy. Okay, so how would the pair of you feel if I told you I had a surprise for you?"  
"Jesus Jade, do you never not want to surprise me?" Tori replied with foe annoyance  
"Okay Miss Moody, how about I take you home and me and Ethan will enjoy the surprise?"  
"Now Jadey that's mean! What's Tori done to get it taken off her before she knows what it is?"  
"You really are like me aren't you." He grins and nods, I love this kid  
"So Jade where are we going?"  
"We are going to the movies to see….Spiderman!"  
"YAY!" I get cheers from both of them, I guess that means yes?

Tori's POV -  
So last night… The restaurant and the sex and the house and the shower and more sex! I'm positive she is trying to tire me out; I know the other day I said I had stamina but it's never been tested this much.  
I am surprised the house didn't burn to the ground with all those candles we just left to die on their own, maybe we got lucky in more than one way last night.

I really enjoyed Spiderman, I may have liked the fact that Emma Stone was on such a big screen lots of times but lets not tell Jade that; she'll probably find a way to stab the actress. Ethan seemed to really enjoy the way the web flew out of Spideys wrist. Also, the crunch when you initially bite into popcorn. Jade seemed entranced in the whole storyline. Shows our priorities really.

"Jade, I know you probably already know this, but the apartment is on the opposite side of town?" I am slightly confussled right now  
"We know that don't we Eth? *He smiles and nods* we have another surprise just for you Vega…"  
"Why did you say my name like that? Are you planning to kill me again?"  
"Were not going to kill you babe, we just want it to stay a surprise." She leaned over and kissed me when we reached a red light, and that was that. I decided to keep my mouth shut over the topic of surprises until Jade mentioned it.

"Right. Get out, I'll get Ethan." Is she serious? There's like 5 shops on this street, 2 of which are $ stores.  
"Okay?"  
"Do you know where we going yet Torii?"  
"Not yet little guy, give me a hint?"  
"PLANE!" And he's off to a travel agent with a plane on the window  
"What the –"  
"Surprise!" Jade whispers in my ear.

As we walk through the door, Ethan is already sitting at a young womans desk politely making conversation about a plane he went on last year.  
"Ah Miss West, you're right on time! And I presume this is the girlfriend, Victoria?" her eyes are blue like Jades, but Jades have a sexy edge to them, hers are just plain and boring.  
"Tori, nice to meet you…?"  
"Oh, Cindy Hanson. I've been the West family's person holiday booker since I started, I even babysat Jade back in the day. Oh the stories I could tell you-"  
"Cindy." Jade blushed  
"Right, sorry. Anyway, all I need you to do is sign a few papers and pay and you'll be good to go."  
"Sounds easy enough. Does Tori have to sign anything or is it all okay in my name?" It's great how much Jade knows about the legalities of booking a holiday at her age.  
"Erm, yes, just the travel insurance you have included in the overall payment."  
"Okay all done. Tori?"  
"Yep, all done."  
"Okay Ladies and Gent, just to confirm… 15 Days at the Hilton hotel, Honolulu, in Hawaii. A 2 bedroom room, one of which includes an en suite. The room also has an extra bathroom, a small kitchen and a relatively large balcony.  
The cost also includes, transport to and from the airport; the plane journey itself and any insurance you ticked last week. The total is $17,500 Miss West."  
"Do you take cheque Cindy?" Jade winks  
"Oh now Jadelyn you know I do."  
"Well then here you go, and here's $50 for all you help as per usual." How has Jade just given this woman $17550 and is not crying over how empty and sad her bank account is? Maybe I should tell her I'll repay my third? Yeah, that's what I'll do, hold on while I do a bank job. As if on cue, she gave me a 'I'll explain when we get home and are alone' look.  
"Thankyou for your business Miss West. I'll call you in a few days when your tickets arrive. Have a nice day guys. It was nice to meet you Tori."  
"It was nice to meet you too Cindy, thanks for your time."  
"Oh it's no trouble, good luck with Jade she can be a handful." She winks and Jade playfully drags me away  
"Cmon monster, wave bye bye!" And he does.

The drive home was pretty quiet; Ethan napped and Jade hummed with the radio, I would have joined in but all I could think was how she was able to pay for that holiday.

When we got home, Jade carried Ethan and got him ready and in bed without waking him; the only downside there is one of us will have to get up really early tomorrow so he can bath before school. I opt for Jade…  
When she comes into our room, I am sprawled out on the bed in a very thin but longish white t shirt and it hides absolutely nothing. I know she's standing at the door staring at me, I can hear her breathing speed up. But since my curiosity beats her horniness, I aint doing anything to her until she informs me of where the $17000+ came from for the holiday I am already so excited for came from.

"Okay babe, if you want me to explain then you need to cover yourself up because I can't even look at you without thinking sex…"  
"Okay chuck me the blanket and I'll hide myself." I say slightly disappointed that she didn't just pounce on me…I really wouldn't have minded.  
"Right, yes the holiday is a lot of money, and no you are not going to try negotiating paying a cent of it. There is 2 weeks in September where Ethan's school is closed, it is every year, and usually he'd go away with our parents and I'd stay at home and go to school and that would be that. But as you are aware, they are no longer with us, therefore I have to take 2 weeks of school off to take care of him and as the tradition is, take him on holiday. Neither of us have ever been to Hawaii, and before your mom went to London, I checked with her and you've never been either… *I nod to confirm that statement* Okay, now the money… my parents had an account, which was given to me, has all their "holiday funds" in; they saved for a few decades in this account so it's pretty happy. When they decided to pay for something extravagant out of it, the interest on the account would usually repay that money before the item arrived. Me paying $17550 for a holiday is nothing in comparison to what they used to pay, and that money will be back in that account 3x over by next week. I will not accept your money so don't bother trying babe. However you can repay me by wearing something slutty and revealing on the beach?"  
"WERE GOING TO HAWAII!" I squeal and jump off the bed into Jade, discarding my blanket. Jade just grins and pulls me into a passionate kiss which we only part when breathing becomes an issue.  
"You're pretty great yano that Tori?" she has that smile on her face that I know is genuine and I am glad I get to see that so much.  
"How about I show you how great I can be while I also thank you for being you… and Hawaii?" I wiggle my eyebrows while pushing Jades jacket off her shoulders.  
"Have I ever said no to sex?"  
"Not so far." I smile, lock the door behind her and pull her over to the bed where I spent the next few hours thanking her in every way I could.

**A/N It's quite bad how I've wrote a 2400+ word chapter in 4 hours but can't write a satisfactory 1750 word essay in over 4 months… Looks like I have the correct priorities ;)  
I Know there is multiple opportunities to have sex scenes in this chapter, and I got one in so don't be too sad.  
Note to you all – my exams start next week (cry with me?) so I doubt you will have an update until the 23****rd**** May… I apologise if this is the case but apparently education comes first. **

**Until next time my fine furry friends… Keep the reviews and suggesting coming in :) **


End file.
